El regalo y algo más
by the-rider-sel
Summary: Han pasado 5 meses desde la segunda película. Queda 1 semana para Snoggletog e Hipo tiene un regalo y una proposición que hacerle a Astrid. A parte, este año hay muchos más dragones en Snoggletog y eso quiere decir que habrá mucho que hacer. (Corregido y ligeramente modificado)
1. Chapter 1

Pov Hipo:

Esto, es isla Mema. Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde el ataque de Drago, todo ha vuelto a "la normalidad". No digo que la gente no heche de menos a mi padre, al contrario.

Este año la gente no está tan animada como otras veces para la fiesta de Snoggletog, y yo tampoco la verdad. Aunque la parte positiva es que esta sera la primera vez que mi madre este conmigo en Snoggletog, eso es algo que me alegra mucho la verdad, después de veinte años creyendo que mi madre estaba muerta, resulta que estaba viviendo rodeada de dragones oculta en un nido protegido por un dragón alfa. Aunque la peor parte la llevo con la muerte de mi padre.

Me siento culpable no voy a negarlo, porque ¿quién tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a hablar con Drago aun sabiendo que podría ser peligroso? Yo. Pero ya ha pasado el tiempo y se podría decir que estoy algo mejor, he hablado con mi madre sobre ello y me ha dicho que no tengo que preocuparme, no fue mi culpa, fue Drago quien ordeno al alfa que el tenía a que Desdentao le atacara a mi padre. Así que, ni la culpa es mía ni de Desdentao. Como ella dijo "los dragones buenos controlados por personas malas hacen cosas malas".

Pero bueno, a parte de esto, tengo pensado pedirle a Astrid algo que ya llevaba tiempo deseando (aunque con las circunstancias hubo que posponerlo) así que, en la fiesta de Snoggletog pienso pedirle que se case conmigo.

Pov normal:

Faltaba una semana para la gran celebración de Snoggletog. Los vikingos y los dragones estaban atareados con los preparativos para la fiesta, aunque esta vez tendrían más ayudad por la llegada de más dragones a la isla. Por eso mismo, tenían que pensar en como hacer que los dragones tuvieran sitio para poder eclosionar sus huevos.

Hipo al ser el jefe de la isla estaba bastante ocupado con las tareas que tenía, aunque su madre lo ayudara en todo lo que podía. Sus amigos Patapez, Chusco, Brusca y Mocoso y su novia Astrid también le ayudaban al ser los jinetes más experimentados.

Esta última Astrid, al ser la mano derecha de Hipo tenía también la tarea de cuidar de Hipo, dado que el aveces se excedía más de lo necesario con sus tareas.

Siempre que podía, iba a ayudar a Hipo codo con codo, le decía que debía descansar y no trabajar tanto. El se resistía, pero con un simple beso de Astrid y una pequeña regañina, se vencía.

Astrid quería mucho a Hipo, ya llevaban 3 años de pareja y los últimos acontecimientos les unieron aún más.

Pov Astrid:

Estábamos en la academia reunidos para decidir qué harímos con los dragones, Hipo y yo entramos cogidos de la manos. Últimamente estaba más cariñoso de lo normal conmigo, pero no me molestaba para nada, es sólo que parecía también estar nervioso por algo. Pero en fin.

Bien chicos, ya sabemos para lo que estamos aquí ¿no?-preguntó Hipo.

Emm...en realidad no ¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Chusco con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

Eso, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Brusca mirando hacia el cielo distraída.

¿Asi? ¿como que?-le preguntó su gemelo.

Puess, no lo se-dijo tranquilamente.

Emmm...vale. Bueno, tenemos que pensar que haremos con los dragones-dijo Hipo dejando de a un lado eso.

Podemos llevar a algunos a la isla de dragones, ahí tienen el espacio y las características para poder eclosionar sus huevos-dijo Patapez apuntando con su dedo el mapa que teníamos en la academia.

¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso en tan poco tiempo?-preguntó Mocoso desconfiado.

Bueno, mi madre podría echarnos una mano-dijo Hipo.

Y Desdentao podría controlar a los dragones para que todo salga bien-dije yo.

Me parece una excelente idea M'lady.- Entonces me da un beso en la mejilla y me mira con ojos de...¿adoración? ¿veis? A eso me refería.

Uuu soldaditos del amor, dejar eso para más tarde-dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa que daba a entender a que se referían.

Entonces Hipo y yo nos sonrojamos. Está claro que algo pasaba.

*Tose* bien, me parece bien. Bueno, vamos a tener que contar los dragones y luego dividirlos por colores para saber quienes se quedan en la isla y cuales se quedan-dijo Hipo intentado aparentar tranquilidad.

¿Tanto trabajo para tan poco tiempo?-pregunto Chusco poniendo cara de pereza.

Eso es explotación-dijo Brusca enfadada.

Tranquila nena, Mocoso Jorgenson siempre está para ayudar a su princesa-le dijo Mocoso acercándose a ella.

Esto...pensandolo mejor me las puedo arreglar yo solita-dijo Brusca alejándose de el.

Bien, yo me encargo de preparar la pintura-dijo Patapez.

Yo voy a empezar a contar los dragones-dije yo lista para irme.

Muy bien, yo iré con Astrid a contarlos así que entonces ¡VAMOS!-grito Hipo animandonos.

Todos vamos a montar a nuestros dragones y salimos de la academia. Esta claro que estaremos muy atareados.

Bueno, no he podido evitar hacer un fic para Navidad. Tengo pensado alargarlo hasta el día 31, aunque no estoy muy segura. Así que este sábado subiré un capítulo de "Love in the battlefield" y otro de este.

Así que ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D

Hipo:

Esto, es isla Mema. Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde el ataque de Drago, todo ha vuelto a "la normalidad". No digo que la gente no eche de menos a mi padre, al contrario.

Este año no esta la gente tan animada como otras veces para la fiesta de Snoggletog, y yo tampoco la verdad. Aunque la parte positiva es que esta sera la primera vez que mi madre este conmigo en Snoggletog, eso es algo que me alegra mucho la verdad, después de veinte años creyendo que mi madre estaba muerta, resulta que estaba viviendo rodeada de dragones oculta en un nido protegido por un dragón alfa. Aunque la peor parte la llevo con la muerte de mi padre.

Me siento culpable no voy a negarlo, porque ¿quién tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a hablar con Drago, aun sabiendo que podría ser peligroso? Yo. Pero ya ha pasado el tiempo y se podría decir que estoy algo mejor, he hablado con mi madre sobre ello y me ha dicho que no tengo que preocuparme, no fue mi culpa, fue Drago quien ordeno al alfa que el tenía a que Desdentao le atacara a mi padre. Así que, ni la culpa es mía ni de Desdentao. Como ella dijo "los dragones buenos controlados por personas malas hacen cosas malas".

Pero bueno, a parte de esto, tengo pensado pedirle a Astrid algo que ya llevaba tiempo deseando (aunque con las circunstancias hubo que posponerlo) así que, en la fiesta de Snoggletog pienso pedirle que se case conmigo.

Pov normal:

Faltaba 1 semana para la gran celebración de Snoggletog. Los vikingos y los dragones estaban atareados con los preparativos para la fiesta, aunque esta vez tendrían más ayudad por la llegada de más dragones a la isla. Por eso mismo, tenían que pensar en como hacer que los dragones tuvieran sitio para poder eclosionar sus huevos.

Hipo al ser el jefe de la isla estaba bastante ocupado con las tareas que tenía, aunque su madre lo ayudara en todo lo que podía. Sus amigos Patapez, Chusco, Brusca y Mocoso y su novia Astrid también le ayudaban al ser los jinetes más experimentados.

Esta última Astrid, al ser la mano derecha de Hipo tenía también la tarea de cuidar de Hipo, dado que el aveces se excedía más de lo necesario con sus tareas.

Siempre que podía, iba a ayudar a Hipo codo con codo, le decía que debía descansar y no trabajar tanto. El se resistía, pero con in simple beso de Astrid y una pequeña regañina, se vencía.

Astrid quería mucho a Hipo, ya llevaban 3 años de pareja y los últimos acontecimientos les unieron aún más.

Pov Astrid:

Estábamos en la academia reunidos para decidir qué harímos con los dragones, Hipo y yo entramos cogidos de la manos. Últimamente estaba más cariñoso de lo normal conmigo, pero no me molestaba para nada, es sólo que parecía también estar nervioso por algo. Pero en fin.

Hipo: Bien chicos, ya sabemos para lo que estamos aquí ¿no?

Chusco: Emm...en realidad no ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Brusca: Eso, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Chusco: ¿Asi? ¿como que?

Brusca: Puess, no lo se.

Hipo: Emmm...vale. Bueno, tenemos que pensar que haremos con los dragones.

Patapez: Podemos llevar a algunos a la isla de dragones, ahí tienen el espacio y las características para poder eclosionar sus huevos.

Mocoso: ¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso en tan poco tiempo?

Hipo: Bueno, mi madre podría echarnos una mano.

Astrid: Y Desdentao podría controlar a los dragones para que todo salga bien.

Hipo: Me parece una excelente idea M'lady.- Entonces me da un beso en la mejilla y me mira con ojos de...¿adoración? ¿veis? A eso me refería.

Chusco y Brusca: Uuu soldaditos del amor, dejar eso para más tarde.

Entonces Hipo y yo nos sonrojamos. Está claro que algo pasaba.

Hipo: *Tose* bien, me parece bien. Bueno, vamos a tener que contar los dragones y luego dividirlos por colores para saber quienes se quedan en la isla y cuales se quedan.

Chusco: ¿Tanto trabajo para dos días?

Brusca: Eso es explotación.

Mocoso: Tranquila nena, Mocoso Jorgenson siempre está para ayudar a su princesa.

Brusca: Esto...pensandolo mejor me las puedo arreglar yo solita.

Patapez: Bien, yo me encargo de preparar la pintura.

Astrid: Yo voy a empezar a contar los dragones.

Hipo: Muy bien, yo iré con Astrid a contarlos así que entonces ¡VAMOS!

Todos vamos a montar a nuestros dragones y salimos de la academia. Esta claro que estaremos muy atareados.

* * *

Bueno, no he podido evitar hacer un fic para Snoggletog. Tengo pensado alargarlo hasta el día 31, pero todavía no lo tengo claro.

Este sabado entoces subiré el capitulo de "Love in the battlefield" y otro de este. Asi que hasta entonces ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Pov normal:

Después de que se decidiera que hacer con los dragones en la isla, los jinetes se fueron cada uno a hacer su tarea.

Hipo y Astrid iban a contar los dragones que habían en la isla.

Chusco, Brusca y Mocoso también.

Mientras Patapez prepararía los colores para diferenciar a los dragones.

Hipo estaba pensando en que tenían que preparar también la decoracióPov normal:

Después de que se decidiera que hacer con los dragones en la isla, los jinetes se fueron cada uno a hacer su tarea.

Hipo y Astrid iban a contar los dragones que habían en la isla.

Chusco, Brusca y Mocoso también.

Mientras Patapez, prepararía los colores para diferenciar a los dragones.

Hipo estaba pensando en que tenían que preparar la decoración para la fiesta y también el tenía que preparar el regalo para Astrid. Todavía no tenia claro que regalarle, pero si tenía claro que tendría que ser algo sumamente especial. Quería que fuera algo que Astrid pudiera ver y hacerle recordar lo mucho que la amaba, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, la veía cuando eran pequeños mientras ella entrenaba con su hacha, la miraba disimuladamente cuando estaban cerca por las calles del pueblo, le encantaban sus ojos azules, cuando tuvieron la edad de diez años Hipo sabía que había acabado enamorando de la chica más increíble de isla Mema. Pero el sabía que ella nunca le prestaría atención, el era un "vikingo" flaco y sin apenas fuerzas ¿qué clase de chica se iba a fijar en el? Y más una chica como Astrid. Por eso, cuando Astrid descubrió su secreto y voló con el en Desdentao tuvo la esperanza de poder llamar su atención, lo que no se esperaba era que Astrid le besara delante de toda la aldea después de que el despertara de su batalla.

Y después de lo ocurrido cinco meses atrás, el quería dar el gran salto y casarse con ella. Sentía que ya era la hora de que por fin estuvieran juntos para siempre (aunque el sabía que tampoco hacia falta que se casaran para eso, ellos ya sabían que estarían juntos para siempre) la quería con locura, por eso siempre agradecía a los dioses (que el alguna vez pensó que lo odiaban) que tuviera a una chica como Astrid haciendole feliz.

Mientras, Astrid pensaba que es lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de Hipo. Le veía diferente a como era antes, ahora era más decidido, más fuerte, más dedicado a sus tareas (aunque eso no quitaba que algunas veces se escapara con Desdentao a dar una vuelta por Thor sabe donde). Los primeros días que pasaron desde guerra contra Drago y la muerte de Estoico, el había estado muy decaído, a veces estaba con ella y lloraba, le decía que el tuvo la culpa por la muerte de su padre, pero Astrid le decía que no fue culpa suya, a lo que Hipo le respondía que su madre le decía lo mismo, pero que eso no evitaba que aveces se viniera a bajo y sus pensamientos le hicieran malas pasadas.

En esos momentos Astrid le abrazaba mientras Hipo lloraba y cuando el se calmaba la miraba a los ojos y siempre, siempre le decía lo mucho que la quería y la besaba, a lo que Astrid le respondía que ella también le quería, muchísimo.

Astrid quería a Hipo desde antes de que el se convirtiera en el "gran maestro de dragones", pero ella no sabía bien que hacer. Ella simpre pensaba que era una guerrera, que no tenia tiempo para el amor. Además el era "Hipo el inútil", todos se reían de el y lo trataban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero ella no, cuando veía que Mocoso o los gemelos se metían con el se mantenía alejada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que a ella no le dolía verle así. Por eso, cuando en los entrenamientos empezó a mejorar considerablemente en lo que a dragones se refería, empezó a sentir celos, por eso empezó a seguirlo hasta que un día descubrió su secreto. Y nunca olvidaría lo que sintió en el momento en el que Desdentao empezó a volar entre las nubes mientras sujetaba a Hipo por la cintura. Fue entonces cuando vio que ya no podía seguir ocultando más sus sentimientos, estaba completamente enamorada de el.

Pov Hipo:

Astrid, ¿qué te parece si vamos primero a contar los dragones que hay en la parte este de la aldea?-le pregunté.

Bien, así nos ahorramos más trabajo, además, creo que los gemelos no van a hacer mucho hasta después de pasadas unas horas. -Me dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Ya, y Mocoso seguro que tiene algún accidente con Garfios.- Le dije riendome.

¿Cómo vamos a decorar este año el gran salón? Y bueno...la aldea en general-me preguntó ella.

Puesss...supongo que haremos algo especial, se me ha ocurrido poner algo en honor a mi padre, como...no se, algunas flores alrededor de la figura de el. Y luego poner también luces de colores por la aldea. Lo típico supongo-le dije.

Bueno...no esta mal.-Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

*sonriendo* bueno, ya hemos llegado-le dije.

Bajamos de nuestros dragones y nos repartimos el trabajo para luego volver a juntarnos y ver cuantos dragones habían.

Desdentao, ¿puedes llamar a los dragones? -Le dije acariciándole la cabeza.

Desdentao "sonrió" y rugió llamado a los dragones. Cuando llegaron empecé a contarlos (aunque había alguno que se intentaba escabullir)

Haber chicos, solo necesito un poco de vuestro tiempo ¿vale? Luego podéis hacer lo que queráis-les dije intentando poner orden.

Desdentao también me ayudaba con ellos, el ser el dragón alfa también era igual de cansado que el ser el jefe de una isla llena de vikingos (y algunos de ellos estaban un poco locos) por eso también el necesitaba escabullirse de vez en cuando de sus tareas.

Bien...ya casi esta. 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 y 20 ¡Bien, ya esta ya podéis ios chicos!-les dije.

Los dragones se fueron volando y yo me fui a buscar a Astrid.

¡Bien! He aquí el 2 capítulo :D espero que os guste y como no ¡Feliz Navidad y Snoggletog!

a fiesta y también el regalo para Astrid. Todavía no tenia claro que regalarle, pero si tenía claro que tendría que ser algo sumamente especial. Quería que fuera algo que Astrid pudiera ver y hacerle recordar lo mucho que la amaba, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, la veía cuando eran pequeños mientras ella entrenaba con su hacha, la miraba disimuladamente cuando estaban cerca por las calles del pueblo, le encantaban sus ojos azules, cuando tuvieron la edad de diez años Hipo sabía que había acabado enamorándose de la chica más increíble de isla Mema. Pero el sabía que ella nunca le prestaría atención, el era un "vikingo" flaco y sin apenas fuerzas ¿qué clase de chica se iba a fijar en el? Y más una chica como Astrid. Por eso, cuando Astrid descubrió su secreto y voló con el en Desdentao tuvo la esperanza de poder llamar su atención, lo que no se esperaba era que Astrid le besara delante de toda la aldea después de que el despertara de su batalla.

Y después de lo ocurrido cinco meses atrás, el quería dar el gran salto y casarse con ella. Sentía que ya era la hora de que por fin estuvieran juntos para siempre (aunque el sabía que tampoco hacia falta que se casaran para eso, ellos ya sabían que lo estarían para siempre) la quería con locura, por eso siempre agradecía a los dioses (que el alguna vez pensó que le odiaban) que tuviera a una chica como Astrid haciendole feliz.

Mientras, Astrid pensaba que es lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de Hipo. Le veía diferente a como era antes, ahora era más decidido, más fuerte, más dedicado a sus tareas (aunque eso no quitaba que algunas veces se escapara con Desdentao a dar una vuelta por Thor sabe donde). Los primeros días que pasaron desde guerra contra Drago y la muerte de Estoico, el había estado muy decaído, aveces estaba con ella y lloraba, le decía que el tuvo la culpa por la muerte de su padre, pero Astrid le decía que no fue culpa suya, a lo que Hipo le respondía que su madre le decía lo mismo, pero que eso no evitaba que aveces se viniera a bajo y sus pensamientos le hicieran malas pasadas.

En esos momentos Astrid le abrazaba mientras Hipo lloraba y cuando el se calmaba la miraba a los ojos y siempre, siempre le decía lo mucho que la quería y la besaba, a lo que Astrid le respondía que ella también le quería, muchísimo.

Astrid quería a Hipo desde antes de que el se convirtiera en el "gran maestro de dragones", pero ella no sabía bien que hacer. Ella simpre pensaba que era una guerrera, que no tenia tiempo para el amor. Además el era "Hipo el inútil", todos se reían de el y lo trataban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero ella no, cuando veía que Mocoso o los gemelos se metían con el se mantenía alejada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que a ella no le dolía verle así. Por eso, cuando en los entrenamientos empezó a mejorar considerablemente en lo que a dragones se refería, empezó a sentir celos, por eso empezó a seguirlo hasta que un día descubrió su secreto. Y nunca olvidaría lo que sintió en el momento en el que Desdentao empezó a volar entre las nubes mientras sujetaba a Hipo por la cintura. Fue entonces cuando vio que ya no podía seguir ocultando más sus sentimientos, estaba completamente enamorada de el.

Pov Hipo:

Hipo: Astrid, ¿qué te parece si vamos primero a contar los dragones que hay en la parte este de la aldea?

Astrid: Bien, así nos ahorramos más trabajo, además, creo que los gemelos no van a hacer mucho hasta después de pasadas unas horas. -Me dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Hipo: Ya, y Mocoso seguro que tiene algún accidente con Garfios.- Le dije riendome.

Astrid: ¿Cómo vamos a decorar este año el gran salón? Y bueno...la aldea en general.

Hipo: Puesss...supongo que haremos algo especial, se me ha ocurrido poner algo en honor a mi padre, como...no se, algunas flores alrededor de la figura de el. Y luego poner también luces de colores por la aldea. Lo típico supongo.

Astrid: Bueno...no esta mal.-Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hipo: *sonriendo* bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Bajamos de nuestros dragones y nos repartimos el trabajo para luego volver a juntarnos y ver cuantos dragones habían.

Hipo: Desdentao, ¿puedes llamar a los dragones? -Le dije acariciándole la cabeza.

Desdentao "sonrió" y rugió llamado a los dragones. Cuando llegaron empecé a contarlos (aunque había alguno que se intentaba escabullir)

Hipo: Haber chicos, solo necesito un poco de vuestro tiempo ¿vale? Luego podéis hacer lo que queráis.

Desdentao también me ayudaba con ellos, el ser el dragón alfa también era igual de cansado que el ser el jefe de una isla llena de vikingos (y algunos de ellos estaban un poco locos) por eso también el necesitaba escabullirse de vez en cuando de sus tareas.

Hipo: Bien...ya casi esta. 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 y 20 ¡Bien, ya esta ya podéis iros chicos!

Los dragones se fueron volando y yo me fui a buscar a Astrid.

* * *

¡Bien! He aquí el 2 capítulo :D espero que os guste y como no ¡Feliz Navidad y Snoggletog!


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nadAntes que nada quiero decir que esta parte esta por así decirlo hecha desde mi propia experiencia.

Pov Hipo:

Después de acabar de contar los dragones fui a buscar a Astrid. Seguramente estaba cerca del gran salón. Llegué y la vi, sólo que no estaba sola, estaba con Eret. Eret era nuevo en la isla, es el mejor trampero de dragones (según el) y también solía ayudarnos con los dragones, dado que yo mismo le ofrecí cuidar de Rompe cráneos, el dragón de mi padre, y esa atracción que sentía Brusca hacia el nos hacia vivir experiencias bastante divertidas.

No se porque pero en el momento en el que les vi juntos sentí...celos. De vez en cuando tenía miedo de que Astrid se diera cuenta de que no valía la pena el estar con alguien como yo, me sentía inseguro y después de la llegada de Eret solía sentir que TAL VEZ y sólo tal vez Astrid podría dejarme por el. Luego me daba cuenta de que eso no eran más que pensamientos estúpidos, pero no podía evirtarlo. Desde que empecé mi relación con Astrid y mucho antes de ello, solía pensar que yo no era quien para estar con ella, yo era...un inútil, un torpe, una vergüenza para la aldea, por eso, el que Astrid sintiera algo por mi me hizo sentirme más seguro de mi, pero como ya he dicho, de vez en cuando me sentía inseguro.

Por eso, en ese momento me volvió a entrar esa ansiedad de perderla, de que me dejara, se que puede sonar tonto, pero cuando quieres a alguien de corazón, tienes miedo de perderlo.

Astrid y Eret estaban hablando y riendo cerca de las escaleras del gran salón, parecía que llevaban un rato hablando, es más, parecía que estaban muy bien juntos.

Por Odin, ya estaba otra vez. Mis malditas inseguridades.

Me quede observando desde la distancia con una cara poco amigable.

Pov Astrid:

Llevaba un rato hablando con Eret, hacia un rato que había acabado de contar los dragones, dado que en esa zona no habían muchos.

Y bueno Astrid ¿para cuando la boda con el gran maestro de dragones?-me pregunta sonriente.

La verdad...todavía no me lo ha pedido. Pero todavía tenemos tiempo. -Le digo sonriendo (aunque por dentro me siento un poco triste)

¡Vaya! Pensaba que ya te lo habría pedido-dice sorprendido.

Bueno, ha estado muy ocupado desde...ya sabes, el asunto de Drago, por eso no hemos hablado del tema-le explico.

Ya...lo comprendo. Solo espero que sea pronto, tengo ganas de que haya más animación en la isla-dijo animado.

Si, tienes razón, aunque ahora estamos ocupados con los dragones y la decoración de Snoggletog-digo.

¡Es verdad! ¿Ya habéis pensado que hacer?-pregunta curioso.

Hemos decidido hacer algo especial en honor a Estoico. La verdad es que Hipo lo esta pasando mal al ser el primer Snoggletog sin su padre, aunque por otro lado también es el primero con su madre-le explico sin dar demasiados detalles.

Es verdad, pero supongo que con una novia como tu estará mejor ¿no?-dice pícaramente.

Supongo...-le digo sonrojada.

Jajaja que suerte tiene Hipo al tener a una chica como tu a su lado-dice riéndose.

Yo solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo que ayudar a Bocón a hacer no se que cosa con un artilugio de tu novio-dice estirando sus brazos.

Bien, pues ya nos veremos. -Le digo sonriente.

¡Claro! Hasta luego. -Me dice mientras se va.

Tormenta estaba tumbada en la hierba descansando, fui hacia ella y fue entonces cuando vi a Hipo.

¡Hipo!-le llamo sonriendo.

No parecía contento, además no se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Cuando se hacerco tenia cara de estar un poco enfadado, no entendía el porqué.

Hey, ¿qué tal todo?-le preguntó queriendo poner mis manos en su nuca.

Hipo: Bien, ¿Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer? -Me dijo alejándose de mi seriamente.

Claro que si, hace un rato que acabe. -Le dije un poco ofendida y sorprendida por su reacción.

Bien, no hay que perder el tiempo. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer-dice cortante.

¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto ya un poco enfadada.

Te he visto hablando con Eret-dice enfadado.

¿Y? Como te he dicho hacía una rato que había acabado-le digo intentando mantener la calma.

Ya, pero en vez de quedarte hablando con el tendrías que haber venido a avisarme-dice levantando la voz.

Sólo hemos hablado un rato, ¿acaso no puedo descansar?-le digo levantado un poco la voz igual que el.

Claro que si, sólo que podrías haberlo hecho después de haberme avisado-me dice.

¿Estas diciéndome que tengo que decirte todo lo que hago?-le digo sorprendida.

¡Estoy diciendo que no deberías perder el tiempo! -Dice gritandome.

¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa?! ¿Por qué vienes de repente y me empiezas a decir esto?-le digo aguantado las lágrimas.

¡Por que soy el jefe y tengo que asegurarme de que la gente haga lo que yo le diga!-me grita.

¿Quieres decir que solo soy una más?-le pregunto impactada.

No...solo digo que no deberías perder el tiempo cuando hay mucho trabajo que hacer-me dice dando dar a entender que se ha acabado la conversación.

Bien, pues voy a dejar de perder el tiempo contigo. Me marcho-le digo dándole la espalda.

Me voy corriendo hasta Tormenta y salimos volando. No podía. creer lo que Hipo me había dicho.

Sentí una lágrima caer. Estaba llorando.

Bueno. Como he dicho esta parte de la historia (y seguramente la continuación) están hechas desde mi experiencia.

Se podría decir que la parte de Hipo es mi "amigo" (ya que creo que ya ni lo sea para mi) y Astrid soy yo.

Los sentimientos de Hipo son de mi invención, pero los hechos no.

Mi "amigo" me ha trato bastante mal y yo por mucho daño que me haya hecho, sigo ahí. Quería hacer esto desde hacia un tiempo y poder desahogar me un poco.

Así que bueno, aquí el 3 capitulo. Espero que os guste :)

iero decir que esta parte esta por así decirlo hecha desde mi propia experiencia.

* * *

**Pov Hipo:**

Después de acabar de contar los dragones fui a buscar a Astrid. Seguramente estaba cerca del gran salón. Llegué y la vi, sólo que no estaba sola, estaba con Eret. Eret era nuevo en la isla, es el mejor trampero de dragones (según el) y también solía ayudarnos con los dragones, dado que yo mismo le ofrecí cuidar de Rompe cráneos, el dragón de mi padre, y esa atracción que sentía Brusca hacia el nos hacia vivir experiencias bastante divertidas.

No se porque pero en el momento en el que les vi juntos sentí...celos. De vez en cuando tenía miedo de que Astrid se diera cuenta de que no valía la pena el estar con alguien como yo, me sentía inseguro y después de la llegada de Eret solía sentir que TAL VEZ y sólo tal vez Astrid podría dejarme por el. Luego me daba cuenta de que eso no eran más que pensamientos estúpidos, pero no podía evirtarlo. Desde que empecé mi relación con Astrid y mucho antes de comentario pensar que yo no era quien para estar con ella, yo era...un inútil, un torpe, una vergüenza para la aldea, por eso, el que Astrid sintiera algo por mi me hizo sentirme más seguro de mi, pero como ya he dicho, de vez en cuando me sentía inseguro.

Por eso, en ese momento me volvió a entrar esa ansiedad de perderla, de que me dejara, se que puede sonar tonto, pero cuando quieres a alguien de corazón, tienes miedo de perderlo.

Astrid y Eret estaban hablando y riendo cerca de las escaleras del gran salón, parecía que llevaban un rato hablando, es más, parecía que estaban muy bien juntos.

Por Odin, ya estaba otra vez. Mis malditas inseguridades.

Me quede observando desde la distancia con una cara poco amigable.

**Pov Astrid:**

Llevaba un rato hablando con Eret, hacia un rato que había acabado de contar los dragones, dado que en esa zona no habían muchos.

Eret: Y bueno Astrid ¿para cuando la boda con el gran maestro de dragones?

Astrid: La verdad...todavía no me lo ha pedido. Pero todavía tenemos tiempo. -Le dije sonriendo (aunque por dentro me sentía un poco triste)

Eret: ¡Vaya! Pensaba que ya te lo habría pedido.

Astrid: Bueno, ha estado muy ocupado desde...ya sabes, el asunto de Drago, por eso no hemos hablado del tema.

Eret: Ya...lo comprendo. Solo espero que sea pronto, tengo ganas de que haya más animación en la isla.

Astrid: Si, tienes razón, aunque ahora estamos ocupados con los dragones y la decoración de Snoggletog.

Eret: ¡Es verdad! ¿Ya habéis pensado que hacer?

Astrid: Hemos decidido hacer algo especial en honor a Estoico. La verdad es que Hipo lo esta pasando mal al ser el primer Snoggletog sin su padre, aunque por otro lado también es el primero con su madre.

Eret: Es verdad, pero supongo que con una novia como tu estará mejor ¿no?

Astrid: *se sonroja* Supongo...

Eret: Jajaja que suerte tiene Hipo al tener a una chica como tu a su lado.

Astrid: *agacha la cabeza un poco avergonzada*

Eret: Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo que ayudar a Bocón a hacer no se que cosa con un artilugio de tu novio.

Astrid: Bien, pues ya nos veremos. -Le dije sonriente.

Eret: ¡Claro! Hasta luego. -Me dijo mientras se iba.

Tormenta estaba tumbada en la hierba descansando, fui hacia ella y fue entonces cuando vi a Hipo.

Astrid: ¡Hipo!

No parecía contento, además no se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Cuando se hacerco tenia cara de estar un poco enfadado, no entendía el porqué.

Astrid: Hey, ¿qué tal todo?

Hipo: Bien, ¿Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer? -Me dijo seriamente.

Astrid: Claro que si, hace un rato que acabe. -Le dije un poco ofendida.

Hipo: Bien, no hay que perder el tiempo. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Astrid: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hipo: Te he visto hablando con Eret.

Astrid: ¿Y? Como te he dicho hacía una rato que había acabado.

Hipo: Ya, pero en vez de quedarte hablando con el tendrías que haber venido a avisarme.

Astrid: Sólo hemos hablado un rato, ¿acaso no puedo descansar?

Hipo: Claro que si, sólo que podrías haberlo hecho después de haberme avisado.

Astrid: ¿Estas diciéndome que tengo que decirte todo lo que hago?

Hipo: ¡Estoy diciendo que no deberías perder el tiempo! -Me dijo gritandome.

Astrid: ¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa?! ¿Por qué vienes de repente y me empiezas a decir esto?

Hipo: ¡Por que soy el jefe y tengo que asegurarme de que la gente haga lo que yo le digo!

Astrid: *impactada* ¿Quieres decir que solo soy una más?

Hipo: No...solo digo que no deberías perder el tiempo cuando hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Astrid: Bien, pues voy a dejar de perder el tiempo contigo. Me marcho.

Me fui corriendo hasta Tormenta y salimos volando. No podía creer lo que Hipo me había dicho.

Sentí una lágrima caer. Estaba llorando.

* * *

Bueno. Como he dicho esta parte de la historia (y seguramente la continuación) están hechas desde mi experiencia.

Se podría decir que la parte de Hipo es mi "amigo" (ya que creo que ya ni lo sea para mi) y Astrid soy yo.

Los sentimientos de Hipo son de mi invención, pero los hechos no.

Mi "amigo" me ha trato bastante mal y yo por mucho daño que me haya hecho, sigo ahí. Quería hacer esto desde hacia un tiempo y poder desahogar me un poco.

Así que bueno, aquí el 3 capitulo. Espero que os guste :)

Y claro, me gustaria dar las gracias a todos los que me hayan dejado algun comentario en mis fics, o seguido y puesto en favoritos :D siento no poder contestar a todos :( y bueno, dicho esto me encantaría que me dejarais algún comentario :D ¡Besos y abrazos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Astrid:

Después de que me fuera (o más bien me alejara de Hipo) fui a al bosque con Tormenta. Por suerte tenía mi hacha y podía lanzarla a algún árbol para desquitarme, no podía soportar esto, estaba llorando, y yo no era de las que lloraban muy fácilmente, pero lo que Hipo me ha hecho...

*Lanza su hacha a un árbol* ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA MALDITA SEA?!-pregunto furiosa.

Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no quería hablar con el en ese momento. ¿Quería que no perdiera el tiempo? Muy bien, pues no lo perderé con una persona que me trata así.

Pov Hipo:

No podía creer lo que habia hecho. Había gritado a Astrid. Todo por mis malditos celos.

*susurrando* Dioses...soy un completo imbécil-me digo a mi mismo.

En ese momento veo que viene Bocón hacia mi.

¡Hola Hipo! ¿A que viene esa cara?-me pregunta.

Bocón...acabo de cometer un gran error.- Le digo llorando.

¿Qué ha pasado chico?-me pregunta serio.

Yo...he gritado a Astrid...-le digo poniendo mis manos en mi cara.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta sorprendido.

Teníamos que contar los dragones para ver cuantos se quedaban en la isla y cuantos irían a la isla de dragones, cuando yo he acabado con mi parte he ido a buscar a Astrid y...he visto que estaba hablando con Eret, he empezado a sentir celos...a sentirme inseguro y...cuando Astrid a venido a saludarme le he dicho...que yo era el jefe y si yo mandaba una tarea, tenía que cumplirla y que ella no debería perder el tiempo le he gritado y...entonces ella se a ido...-le explico.

*suspira* Ayy hijo...¿por qué tienes celos de Eret si sabes que Astrid es feliz contigo y esta enamorada de ti?-me dice.

Porque...a veces me siento inseguro...pienso que Astrid me va dejar...que voy a perderla...y no quiero que se vaya...no quiero perderla a ella también-le digo con miedo de volver a una persona a la que quiero.

Hipo, no la vas a perder. Tienes que arreglar esto cuanto antes. Ella lo entendera-me dice comprensivo.

Justo...yo...tengo pensado pedirle matrimonio en la fiesta de Snoggletog...-le digo limpiándome las lágrimas.

¡Más razón todavía! Tienes que pedirle perdón antes de la fiesta-me dice animándome.

Si, lo haré. Tengo que ir a buscarla. Muchas gracias Bocón-le digo más animado.

¡De nada chico! Y suerte con Astrid *le da una palmada en el hombro*-dice Bocón.

¡Gracias! Vamos Desdentao, hay que buscar a Astrid-digo mientras subo a la montura.

Desdentao prende el vuelo y pienso donde puede haber ido Astrid. Conociéndola, seguramente habrá ido a algún sitio en el que no haya nadie. Y creo haber visto que llevaba el hacha con ella.

*susurrando* El bosque...¡Rapido Desdentao! Vamos al bosque-le digo a mi amigo.

Desdentao vuela rápido y llegamos a la que se, es la parte favorita de Astrid para practicar con su hacha.

¡Bien! Capítulo 4 listo :)

Espero que os guste :D


	5. Chapter 5

Pov normal:

Hipo fue al bosque a buscar a Astrid, estaba decidido a que ella le perdonara. La quería muchísimo, no quería pePov normal:

Hipo fue al bosque a buscar a Astrid, estaba decidido a que ella le perdonara. La quería muchísimo, no quería perderla por algo así.

Astrid estaba junto a Tormenta sollozando, Hipo había conseguido romper un trozo de ella. No entendía que le pudo haber hecho a Hipo para que la tratara así. El era tan tierno, tan dulce con ella...y estos días se había comportado de una forma más...diferente, pero en el buen sentido, y que de repente Hipo la tratara así...

Nunca antes habían tenido una discusión como esa, siempre habían reñido por cosas sin importancia, que al final solucionaban con besos y unas risas. Pero eso...simplemente no podía creerselo.

Pov Astrid:

Estaba rota. Quería quedarme aquí. Quería estar sola.

Pensaba en que le podría haber pasado a Hipo por la cabeza para reaccionar de esa forma, cuando de repente oigo el inconfundible sonido de un furia nocturna.

Me levante y vi como Hipo aterrizaba con Desdentao, el se quito el casco que usaba y vi en sus ojos una tristeza que solo reflejaba cuando lloraba por la perdida de su padre, pero esta vez...parecía que era por mi.

Astrid, tenemos que hablar. -Me dice seriamente.

¿No crees que vas a perder el tiempo conmigo? Creo recordar que no te gusta que la gente pierda su tiempo. -Le digo enfadada.

Astrid...lo siento muchísimo, no quería gritarte y decirte todas esas cosas de verdad, es que yo...me sentía muy inseguro...yo...tenía miedo...-me dice lloroso.

Ver a Hipo así me desequilibrio por completo, estaba arrepentido de verdad, parecía estar aterrado con la sola idea de perderme...solo le vi así...cuando Estoico estaba en el suelo luego de aquella tragedia.

Tenía miedo...¿de perderme?

Por Thor...ahora me acababa de dar cuenta. Se puso así al haberme visto con Eret, el...¿se puso celoso? ¿por eso actuó así?

Astrid yo...no podía controlarme, no podía verte con Eret porque yo...siempre he creído que me dejarías y te irías con alguien que si te mereciera más que yo...después de la batalla contra la Muerte roja y me besaste...tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que no me querías, de que yo no era más que un inútil, un débil, una deshonra como vikingo, que te avergonzarías de estar conmigo...y luego...cuando murió mi padre...tenía más miedo que nunca al pensar que también podría perderte a ti...por eso no puede controlarme, me sentí inseguro y yo...-me explica.

Hipo... -Le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo siento muchísimo Astrid...no quiero perderte, te quiero demasiado, no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito...te amo-dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Hipo...-le digo soltando unas lágrimas.

Rápidamente le abraze, no podía verle así y menos por mi.

Tranquilo...todo esta bien, estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte. -Le digo cerca de su oído.

Se...que no me vas a perdonar tan fácilmente, se que te he hecho mucho daño...-Me dice todavía llorando.

No, esta bien, te perdono...entiendo que estés así, lo has pasado muy mal y...yo también habría actuado así porque...yo también te quiero demasiado, no podría soportar el perderte...-le digo acariciándole la mejilla y quitando sus lágrimas.

Pov Hipo:

¿Era real? ¿Astrid me había perdonado? Dioses...

¿De verdad? ¿Es-estas segura?-le pregunto sorprendido.

Si. Muy segura-dice acercándose a mi.

Entonces me beso. Fue un beso suave. No podía creermelo...Astrid me había perdonado.

Poco a poco el beso se intensificó. Le agarre de la cintura y ella puso sus manos en mi cuello.

Cuando nos separamos ella sonreía.

Hipo...te amo-me dice son los ojos llenos de amor.

Y yo a ti Astrid-le digo igualmente.

No tienes que tener miedo, yo siempre estaré contigo. Eres una persona increíble, un gran jefe, no eres débil para nada, y mucho menos un inútil, has hecho cosas maravillosas por la gente del pueblo, has hecho que la gente confiara en los dragones...nos has cambiado a todos. Eres increíble. Y por eso, y muchas cosas más te amo. Mucho. Y no pienso dejarte nunca ¿Vale?-me dice cariñosamente.

Vale. Lo siento...por todo. Te prometo que nunca más te trataré así-le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bien. -Me dice sonriendo.

Nos volvimos a besar, nos quedamos un rato ahí, besándonos, acariciándonos, y nos dimos cuenta de que se hacia tarde.

Deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde-le digo mirando al cielo.

Tienes razón. Además tenemos que ir a la academia a decir cuantos dragones hemos contado-dice levantándose del suelo.

¡Es verdad! Se me había olvidado por completo. -Le digo dándome una palmada en la cabeza.

Jajaja no importa-dice riéndose.

Bueno...¿nos vamos?-le digo tomando su mano.

Si, vámonos-me dice juntado más nuestras manos.

Fuimos a donde estaban Desdentao y Tormenta (que habían estado todo ese tiempo dormido) y al oirnos se despertaron.

¡Hola campeón! Vamos a volver a casa-le digo a Desdentao rascándole la barbilla.

¡Hola preciosa! ¿me has hechado de menos? Ahora vamos a ir a casa ¿si?-le dice Astrid a Tormenta.

Nos subimos a los dragones y volamos hasta la academia. Ya era un poco tarde pero seguramente los demás estarían por ahí.

Buff...no se si me ha quedado muy bien :S

Espero que os guste ;)

rla por algo así.

Astrid estaba junto a Tormenta sollozando, Hipo había conseguido romper un trozo de ella. No entendía que le pudo haber hecho a Hipo para que la tratara así. El era tan tierno, tan dulce con ella...y estos días se había comportado de una forma más...diferente, pero en el buen sentido, y que de repente Hipo la tratara así...

Nunca antes habían tenido una discusión como esa, siempre habían reñido por cosas sin importancia, que al final solucionaban con besos y unas risas. Pero eso...simplemente no podía creerselo.

Pov Astrid:

Estaba rota. Quería quedarme aquí. Quería estar sola.

Pensaba en que le podría haber pasado a Hipo por la cabeza para reaccionar de esa forma, cuando de repente oigo el inconfundible sonido de un furia nocturna.

Me levante y vi como Hipo aterrizaba con Desdentao, el se quito el casco que usaba y vi en sus ojos una tristeza que solo reflejaba cuando lloraba por la perdida de su padre, pero esta vez...parecía que era por mi.

Hipo: Astrid, tenemos que hablar. -Me dijo seriamente.

Astrid: ¿No crees que vas a perder el tiempo conmigo? Creo recordar que no te gusta que la gente pierda su tiempo. -Le dije enfadada.

Hipo: Astrid...*empieza a llorar* lo siento muchísimo, no quería gritarte y decirte todas esas cosas de verdad, es que yo...me sentía muy inseguro...yo...tenía miedo...

Ver a Hipo así me desequilibrio por completo, estaba arrepentido de verdad, parecía estar aterrado con la sola idea de perderme...solo le vi así...cuando Estoico estaba en el suelo luego de aquella tragedia.

Tenía miedo...¿de perderme?

Por Thor...ahora me acababa de dar cuenta. Se puso así al haberme visto con Eret, el...¿se puso celoso? ¿por eso actuó así?

Hipo: Astrid yo...no podía controlarme, no podía verte con Eret porque yo...siempre he creído que me dejarías y te irías con alguien que si te mereciera más que yo...después de la batalla contra la Muerte roja y me besaste...tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que no me querías, de que yo no era más que un inútil, un débil, una deshonra como vikingo, que te avergonzarías de estar conmigo...y luego...cuando murió mi padre...tenía más miedo que nunca al pensar que también podría perderte a ti...por eso no puede controlarme, me sentí inseguro y yo...*llorando*

Astrid: Hipo... -Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hipo: Lo siento muchísimo Astrid...no quiero perderte, te quiero demasiado, no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito...te amo.

Astrid: Hipo...

Rápidamente le abraze, no podía verle así y menos por mi.

Astrid: Tranquilo...todo esta bien, estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte. -Le dije cerca de su oído.

Hipo: Se...que no me vas a perdonar tan fácilmente, se que te he hecho mucho daño...-Me dijo todavía llorando.

Astrid: No, esta bien, te perdono...entiendo que estés así, lo has pasado muy mal y...yo también habría actuado así porque...yo también te quiero demasiado, no podría soportar el perderte...

Pov Hipo:

¿Era real? ¿Astrid me había perdonado? Dioses...

Hipo: ¿De verdad? ¿Es-estas segura?

Astrid: Si. Muy segura.

Entonces me beso. Fue un beso suave. No podía creermelo...Astrid me había perdonado.

Poco a poco el beso se intensificó. Le agarre de la cintura y ella puso sus manos en mi cuello.

Cuando nos separamos ella sonreía.

Astrid: Hipo...te amo.

Hipo: Y yo a ti Astrid.

Astrid: No tienes que tener miedo, yo siempre estaré contigo. Eres una persona increíble, un gran jefe, no eres débil para nada, y mucho menos un inútil, has hecho cosas maravillosas por la gente de pueblo, has hecho que la gente confiara en los dragones...nos has cambiado a todos. Eres increíble. Y por eso, y muchas cosas más te amo. Mucho. Y no pienso dejarte nunca ¿Vale?

Hipo: Vale. Lo siento...por todo. Te prometo que nunca más te trataré así.

Astrid: Bien. -Me dijo sonriendo.

Nos volvimos a besar, nos quedamos un rato ahí, besándonos, acariciándonos, y nos dimos cuenta de que se hacia tarde.

Hipo: Deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde.

Astrid: Tienes razón. Además tenemos que ir a la academia a decir cuantos dragones hemos contado.

Hipo: ¡Es verdad! Se me había olvidado por completo. -Le dije dándome una palmada en la cabeza.

Astrid: Jajaja no importa.

Hipo: Bueno...¿nos vamos?

Astrid: Si, vámonos.

Fuimos a donde estaban Desdentao y Tormenta (que habían estado todo ese tiempo dormido) y al oirnos se despertaron.

Hipo: ¡Hola campeón! Vamos a volver a casa.

Astrid: ¡Hola preciosa! ¿me has hechado de menos? Ahora vamos a ir a casa ¿si?

Nos subimos a los dragones y volamos hasta la academia. Ya era un poco tarde pero seguramente los demás estarían por ahí.

* * *

Buff...no se si me ha quedado muy bien :S

Espero que os guste ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Pov normal:

Hipo y Astrid llegaron a la academia y como ellos creían, los gemelos y patapez estaban ahí.

¡Hola chicos!- saludaron los dos.

¡Vaya, al fin llegaron los soldaditos del amor! -Dijo Brusca riéndose.

A lo que la pareja solo se sonrojó.

¿Donde está Mocoso? -Preguntó Hipo.

Creo que ha ido a (o más bien) Garfios se lo a llevado a no se donde, cuando yo llegue estaban como siempre, ya sabes, Garfios no le obedecía y Mocoso se ha puesto a gritarle y le ha llevado en la boca mientras se iba volando -Explicó Patapez.

En fin, nunca cambiarán...-Dijo Astrid con gesto cansado. Ya estaban todos acostumbrados a la relación jinete-dragon de ellos dos.

¡Bien chicos! Mientras esos dos vuelven, vamos a ver cuantos dragones tenemos-Dijo Hipo a los demás jinetes.

Yo he contado 25 en la zona este de la isla-Dijo Hipo.

Yo 30 en el este, pero en otra zona.-Dijo Astrid.

Emmm...¿Cuantos hemos contado nosotros hermanito?-Le preguntó Brusca a su hermano sin saber que decir.

Muy fácil, he contado 18, lo recuerdo porque a esas descubrí algo muy interesante, veréis, al parecer a esa edad o más adelante las parejas tiene la necesidad de...

¡CHUSCO! -grito Astrid alterada, creía saber lo que iba a decir.

¿Que? Solo digo que las parejas...-siguió diciendo Chusco. Hasta que...

¡AGGGG!-Astrid le dio un golpe en toda la cara, con tal fuerza que dejó al pobre Chusco en el suelo con terrores terribles volando encima de su cabeza.

Emmm...bien, creo que ya nos a quedado claro-Dijo Hipo sorprendido por la reacción de Astrid (aunque también le entendía)

JAJAJA MUY BUENA ASTRID- le dijo Brusca a Astrid.

Ya...es mejor así-le dijo con un notable sonrojo.

Bueno chicos yo...ya tengo lista la pintura para los dragones-dijo Patapez miedoso por el acontecimiento ocurrido.

Muy bien, entonces solo nos hace falta saber cuantos ha contado Mocoso-Dijo Hipo, aunque no tendrían que esperar mucho.

¡GARFIOS! ¡BAJAME YA!-dijo un Mocoso enfadado.

Mirar quién viene por ahi-dijo Brusca riéndose.

Garfios bajó hasta la academia y soltó a Mocoso, parecía mareado.

Garfios...algún día acabarás por matarme-dijo Mocoso antes de caerse al suelo.

Bueenoo, y...ahora vamos con los dragones de Mocoso ¿no?-dijo Brusca, ella quería irse de una vez, iba a ir con su hermano a molestar a las ovejas de Sven el silencioso.

Mocoso ¿tienes energía para decirnos cuantos dragones has contado?-dijo Astrid nerviosa, después de lo de Chusco quería irse lo más rápidamente posible.

Nslcnfbrls- intentó decir Mocoso.

¿Que?-dijo Patapez.

¡kslwjejif!-dijo más alto.

¡¿Que?!-dijo Astrid ya desesperada.

¡27!-dijo Mocoso antes de desmayarse por completo.

Bien, pues ya esta. Ya podemos irnos-dijo Brusca ilusionada.

Espera espera, vamos a sumarlos todos y así mañana podemos empezar ya a pintarlos-dijo Hipo al ver las intenciones de Brusca.

Aggg esta bien...-dijo Brusca desilusionada.

Bien...en total son...100 dragonespero nosotros somos 6, así que los gemelos pintarán juntos los dragones, 25 ellos y eso nos deja a 15 para el resto de nosotros.*

¡¿Que?! ¿nosotros tenemos que hacer más que vosotros?-dijo Brusca ofendida.

Es la única forma de hacerlo. Lo siento chicos-dijo Hipo.

En fin...¡CHUSCO!-gritó Brusca para despertar a su hermano.

¿Eh? ¿Qué me ha pasado?-dijo Chusco.

Astrid...-dijo Brusca, su hermano ya sabia como era ella.

Aaa es verdad ¿y bien? ¿qué me he perdido?-dijo tranquilamente.

Mañana vamos a pintar más dragones que los demás-le dijo su hermana.

¿Y eso? ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que hacer más trabajo?-dijo Chusco enfadado.

Ayy Thor...es la única forma de que los cálculos para dividirnos funcionen-dijo Hipo exasperado.

Bah, está bien. Lo haremos, pero recordar, eso es explotación-dijo Chusco con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Ya bueno, ¿podemos irnos ya?-preguntó Astrid nerviosa, el que Chusco se hubiera despertado quería decir que podría volver a sacar el tema de antes.

Emmm...si, claro podemos irnos ya-dijo Hipo relajado, por lo menos habían acabado con una parte de las tareas.

¡Por fin!-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras se subían en su dragón compartido.

¡Vamos Barrilete! Ya podemos ir a casa para que acabe de contarte el cuento de ayer-le dijo Patapez sonriendo.

Garfios, creo que deberías llevar a Mocoso a casa, tardará un rato en despertarse-le dijo Hipo al dragón.

Garfios rugió y cogió a Mocoso por la parte de atrás de su túnica. Y se fueron mientras Mocoso seguía inconsciente.

¡Bien, hasta mañana chicos!-les dijo a los demás.

¡Hasta mañana!-gritaron mientras se iban.

Entonces Hipo y Astrid se quedaron solos en la academia.

Pov Astrid:

Y aquí estoy yo a solas con Hipo después de lo que Chusco había dicho, la verdad es que me siento un poco incomoda...

¿Te pasa algo Astrid?-me preguntó Hipo.

¿Eh? No nada...-le dije nerviosa. Dioses, que incómodo.

Astrid, algo te pasa. Tú no sueles actuar así.-me dijo.

Pueess...es que me siento un poco incómoda después de lo que a dicho Chusco...-a quien pretendo engañar, no puedo ocultarle nada a Hipo.

Aaa...es eso...-dijo sonrojado.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, el miraba al suelo con un sonrojo muy notable y yo intentaba no salir corriendo por la vergüenza que sentía.

Bueno...creo que a nosotros no nos a llegado eso todavía ¿no?- dijo riéndose entre dientes pero muy, muy sonrojado.

¿Qu-qu-que?-le dije aún más colorada.

Eee...bueno yo...lo que quiero decir es que...bu-bueno...ya sabes...nosotros...pu-pues...todavía podemos...esperar...¿no?-me preguntó.

¿En qué momento empezamos a hablar que entre nosotros...pasara...eso? dioses ahora si que estaba a punto de darme un ataque.

E-esto pu-pues bueno...su-supongo que si ¿no? jejeje-¿en serio? ¿Sólo se me ocurre eso?

Si...¿por qué no? En fin...todavía tenemos tiempo...-me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Si...supongo que si-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien, pueess...ya que hemos resuelto el "problema"...¿te acompaño a casa M'lady?-me preguntó más confiado.

Claro, ya sabes que me gusta despedirme de ti antes de ir a dormir.-le dije mirándole a esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban.

Bien, pues vamos-dijo el.

Fuimos a por los dragones y al llegar a mi casa Hipo se bajo conmigo.

¿Mañana por la mañana te veo M'lady?-me preguntó.

Por supuesto, te estaré esperando-le dije mientras me acercaba a el.

Le bese y el me agarro de la cintura mientras yo le abrazaba por el cuello.

No podía creerme que hace unas horas había pasado un momento tan malo con el. Que nuestra relación casi se rompe.

Pero ahora estábamos así, juntos, felices, pero sobre todo sabiendo que siempre lo íbamos a estar.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo Astrid, te quiero-me dijo acariciandome la mejilla.

Y yo a ti también te quiero Hipo-le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Bueno, tengo que irme, mi madre me estará esperando-me dijo todavía acariciandome la mejilla.

Vale, te veo mañana-le dije mientras nos separábamos.

Hasta mañana M'lady-me dijo dándome un beso en los labios, la verdad todavía me sorprendía que el me besara, después de que acabará la guerra contra Drago ya lo hacía más a menudo.

Hasta mañana "gran maestro de dragones"-le dije riendome.

Se rió y se subió a Desdentao.

Yo me metí en casa deseando volver a verle.

* * *

*agradecimientos a la calculadora xD

En fin. Mucha gente tanto aquí como en el otro sitio que subo el fic me han pedido que haga los capítulos más largos.

Espero que os guste el resultado x3

Y como no, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic y que me han dado alguna recomendación :)

¡Besos y abrazos a todos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada, quiero decir que ES MUY PROBABLE que haga que pase algo más entre Hipo y Astrid (ya sabéis a que me refiero x3) y también que en un principio el fic acabaría de escribirlo el día 31. Pues bien, ¡sorpresa! Habrá epílogo :D

Y también quiero decir que para el fic "Love in the battlefield" actualizare mañana día 31 y el día 7 miércoles (a parte del sábado) aunque en un principio dije que solo actualizaría los sábados, pero solo es una cosa excepcional. Después del 7 seguiré actualizando solo los sábados ya que empiezo el instituto el día 7.

Y sin nada más que decir, ¡disfrutar del capítulo! :)

* * *

Pov normal:

Astrid se despertó y se vistió, el día anterior había sido muy agotador. Todavía recordaba la charla que tuvo con Hipo sobre...eso, la verdad es que cada vez que lo recordaba le daban ganas de coger a Chusco y darle un buen golpe por sacar ese tema.

El hablar con Hipo la tranquilizó y la inquietó al mismo tiempo, ellos ya llevaban unos años saliendo, se querían y había veces en las que..Cadno...dos jóvenes como ellos y tan enamorados se "agitaban" más de lo debido y la conciencia les decía "hasta aquí habéis llegado" y paraban antes de llegar a tener algo más que unas simples caricias. Vamos, ¡tenian 20 años!

Lo que si era verdad era que Hipo era el más "tranquilo" con ese tema como lo demostró la noche anterior. El esperaría a que llegara el momento adecuado.

Y Astrid...bueno, ella lo llevaba bien. Si, la ponía nerviosa ese tema, pero a la vez pensaba que si lo hacía con Hipo, desde luego que sería especial.

Así que no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Se querían y esperarían al momento adecuado.

Astrid bajo a desayunar, ella vivía sola. Sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña y el único familiar que tenía era su tío. Pero el estaba también muerto. Se las arreglaba muy bien sola, y además ya era parte de ka familia Haddock, la madre de Hipo la trataba con mucho cariño desde que la conoció, dado que ella era la futura esposa de su hijo (ya que ella ya sabía del plan de su hijo) y siempre que quisiera, Astrid era bienvenida a la casa Haddock.

Desayuno y fue a despertar a Tormenta.

¡Buenos días chica! ¿Has dormido bien?-Le preguntó a su dragona.

A lo que Tormenta le contestó con un amigable gruñido y un golpecito en el hombro.

Jajaja vamos Tormenta, hay que ir a buscar a Hipo-le dijo acariciándole el pico de su dragona.

Se subió a ella y fueron a la casa que había en lo alto de una pequeña colina.

Astrid bajo de Tormenta y fue a llamar a la puerta. En un segundo habría la madre de Hipo.

¡Buenos días Astrid!-le dijo Valka.

¡Buenos días Valka! ¿Está ya despierto Hipo?-le preguntó.

La verdad es que no, he ido hace un rato a despertarlo pero se a dado la vuelta y me a pedido que le dejara cinco minutos más-le dijo riéndose.

Mm...este Hipo-le dijo Astrid con los brazos en jarras.

Si quieres puedes ir a despertarlo tu, yo voy a ir a comprar unas cosas que necesito-le dijo Valka con una sonrisa.

Esta bien ¡hasta luego Valka!-le dijo Astrid sonriendo.

¡Hasta luego querida!-le dijo Valka mientras se iba a la calle.

Astrid subió a la habitación de Hipo y vio que Desdentao estaba tumbado en su roca, al notar que alguien entraba miro a su dirección y al ver que era Astrid se levantó y empezó a dar saltos.

Mm...Desdentao estate quieto-le dijo un Hipo medio dormido.

Astrid le hizo a Desdentao una señal de que estuviera en silencio, el dragón entendió y se puso al lado de Astrid.

Astrid fue lentamente hasta la cama en la que Hipo dormía, se sentó a su lado y se le quedo mirando.

A ella le encantaban las pecas que el tenía, cuando estaban tumbados juntos ella solía mirarlos y contarlos mientras Hipo le cogía el pelo y lo acariciaba. También se fijó en las pequeñas trenzas que tenía en el pelo. Astrid empezó a hacérselas cuando a el, de un momento a otro le creció una mata de pelo rebelde, le encantaba también su pelo. Cuando volaban juntos y el al bajarse se quitaba el casco que tenía ella "disimuladamente" se le quedaba mirando, no sabía en que momento exacto el empezó a hacer ese moviento con su pelo, pero le parecía extremadamente... sexy.

Y sus labios...hay Astrid ya caía a un agujero de "por Odín controlame". Recordaba muy bien su primer beso con Hipo. Y el segundo, y el tercero, y todos los que le seguían.

Astrid Hofferson en un principio se decía a si misma que NUNCA se enamoraría. Ella sería dura, la mejor vikinga de la historia. Pero eso cambio cuando Hipo apareció en su vida. Y daba gracias a los dioses por ello. Ella era muy feliz al lado de el, seguiría siendo la mejor vikinga de todas, pero con Hipo a su lado.

Pensó en una forma de despertar a su querido novio. No quería llegar al extremo de despertarle con un susto que pudiera provocarle un infarto.

Así que se le ocurrió una forma "tranquila" de despertarle.

Empezó a soplarle la cara.

Mmmm-decía molesto.

Ella siguió.

Aggg-dijo el mientras se tapaba la cara.

Astrid contuvo la risa y siguió, solo que está vez le soplaba el el oído.

¿Pero que...?-dijo Hipo mientras abría los ojos, solo que no esperó encontrase con Astrid a centímetros de el.

Buenos días dormilón-dijo Astrid sonriendo.

¿Astrid?-pregunto Hipo confuso.

Tu madre me ha dicho que te despertara-le contestó ella.

Aaa...¿y cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-le preguntó.

Poco, solo te estaba mirando-le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, sabía que eso le pondría nervioso a Hipo.

¿A si? Bien...pues...-en eso Hipo agarró a Astrid por la cintura y la tumbo a su lado.

¡Hipo!-gritó Astrid sorprendida, no se esperaba eso de parte de el.

Dime M'lady-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-le preguntó ella mientras se ponía de cara a el.

Nada, sólo quería estar un poco contigo, y ahí fuera hace frío. Y además, todavía es temprano-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Astrid.

Astrid estaba alucinando. Hipo definitivamente había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo.

Bueno, pero solo un rato. Recuerda que hoy hay mucho que hacer-le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Hipo.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, mientras Hipo tenía la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de Astrid y esta tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de el. Hipo le acariciaba la cintura y ella le tenía sus manos en en el pecho de el.

Desdentao ante esto, decidió irse fuera, ya que sabía que la pareja de su jinete no habría venido sola.

Hipo de pronto le dijo a Astrid...

Te quiero-con un tono lo suficientemente alto para que ella le oyera.

Astrid se separó un poco de el y lo miró a los ojos.

Yo también te quiero-le contesto, a lo que el la beso.

Se besaron con dulzura. El resto del mundo desaparecido y solo oían el sonido de sus respiraciones y sus labios.

No supieron en que momento el beso empezó a intensificarse. El le levantó un poco su camiseta y empezó a acariciar a Astrid cerca de su ombligo.* Ella le empezó a acariciar el pecho también debajo de su camisa y a besarle con más pasión.

Pero no ese momento no duraría mucho.

¡Hola chicos! Ya he vuelto-gritó Valka desde abajo.

Rápidamente la pareja se separó y se levantó.

¡Buenos días mamá!-grito Hipo.

¡Al fin te despiertas hijo! Debería mandar a Astrid a que te despierte más a menudo-le dijo Valka a su hijo desde abajo.

Nada me gustaría más-le dijo mientras miraba a Astrid con una sonrisa que decía las segundas intenciones se su respuesta.

A lo que Astrid más roja que un pesadilla monstruosa en llamas le dio con la almohada que tenía el en su cama en la cara. Desde luego que esa cara de Hipo le sorprendía mucho.

Bajaron juntos a la cocina y Valka le saludó a su hijo con un beso en la frente. Mientras Hipo desayunaba, Astrid le contaba a Valka cuales eran las tareas que tenían que hacer ese día.

Cuando Hipo terminó su desayuno, se despidieron de Valka y salieron a buscar a sus dragones.

Buenos días campeón-dijo Hipo mientras acariciaba a su furia nocturna.

Subieron en sus dragones y fueron hacía la academia.

Pov Hipo:

Le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido con Astrid en mi habitación, no me creo que haya tenido el valor para hacerlo. Ayer por la noche estuve pensado en que regarle a Astrid por Snoggletog y por nuestro futuro compromiso. Pero en un momento dado empecé a pensar en lo que Chusco había dicho. Se me ocurrió probar el ver como reaccionaria Astrid. Aunque no me esperaba tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero después de lo que ha ocurrido...dioses, darme la fuerza para aguantar un poco más.

Respecto a el regalo...creo que ya lo tengo.

Seguramente a Astrid le encantará. Todavía tengo que hacerlo, pero tengo tiempo suficiente, todavía quedan cinco días para la fiesta.

Llegamos a la academia y los demás estaban ahí, lo cual era raro ya que normalmente Astrid y yo llegábamos los primeros.

Buenos dias-dijo Astrid mientras se bajaba fe Tormenta.

Buenos días chicos-dije yo.

¡Los soldaditos del amor aparecen por fin!-dijo Brusca mientras nos miraba con cara divertida.

Seguramente estaban ocupados haciendo algo...-dijo Chusco dando a entender las segundas intenciones.

Chuscooo-dijo Astrid roja de vergüenza pero notablemente enfadada.

Buenoo chicos tranquilos, tenemos que estar todos enteros para las tareas de hoy-dije yo poniendo orden.

Pues si...ya que ayer tuvimos a dos caídos-dijo Patapez mirando a Chusco y a Mocoso.

¿Por cierto Mocoso cómo estás?-le pregunte.

Perfectamente, aquí donde me ves soy tan fuerte como un roble-dijo haciendo resaltar los músculos de sus brazos. -¿Que? ¿Te gustan princesa?-le dijo mirando a Brusca.

Buah, que asco-dijo ella con cara de asco.

Jajajaja-se rió Patapez.

No logro a entender el porqué los dos de repente empezaron a competir por Brusca.

En fin...vamos a cojer las pinturas y vamos a ir cada uno a las partes que nos tocan e ir pintando a los dragones ¿entendido?-les dije a los demás.

¡Si!-contestaron todos.

Cada uno cogió la pintura y se fue con sus dragones.

* * *

*lo leí en un fic y me pareció extremadamente adorable *_*

Buff...hay que ver cuanto he escrito xD la verdad me ha costado unas...¿3 horas? Entre que retocaba esto y aquello el tiempo se me a ido volando como un terrible terror (?)

En fin, espero que os guste ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Pov normal:

Los jinetes fueron a las zonas que tenían asignadas, pintaban con una marca a los dragones para diferenciar los que se quedarían en la isla y cuales se irían a la otra.

Hipo iba pensando en los detalles para el regalo de Astrid, y en la fiesta de Snoggletog.

Se dijo a si mismo que después de acabar con esto, iría directo a la fragua a hacer el regalo de Astrid.

Pov Hipo:

Bien, esta zona ya esta-me dije a mi mismo, o bueno, a Desdentao también.-Vamos campeón, iremos a ver como les va a los demás.

Primero fuimos a ver a los gemelos (que son los que siempre dan más problemas) pero por raro que parezca, estaban...trabajando bien.

Vaya chicos, no pensaba veros tan...en fin...-les dije mientras me rascaba la nuca.

Ya, bueno, pensamos que cuantos antes acabáramos esto, antes no iríamos-me dijo Brusca.

Luego fuimos a ver a Mocoso, parecía que tenía problemas con Garfios, pero nada serio.

¡Garfios! Me has manchado con pintura-le dijo a su dragón, pero el solo le miraba indiferente.

Después fuimos a ver a Patapez, como siempre el era más tranquilo a la hora de trabajar.

¿Qué tal Patapez?-le pregunté desde el aire.

¡Muy bien Hipo! Barrilete y yo estamos casi acabando-me dijo mientras acariciaba a su dragona.

Y por último fui a ver a Astrid.

¡Buenas M'lady!-le dije mientras Desdentao aterrizaba, me bajé y fui a darle un beso en la mejilla a mi novia.

Hola Hipo ¿cómo tu por aquí?-me pregunto mientras me sujetaba desde la parte del cuello.

Desdentao y yo hemos acabado con nyetra parte, además tengo cosas que hacer después de esto-le dije sonriente.

¿A si? ¿El que?-me preguntó curiosa.

Aaa, es una sorpresa-le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su frente.

Mmm...eres malo-me dijo haciendo un puchero, me encantaba cuando Astrid sacaba ese lado tan tierno de ella.

Se siente, pero te prometo que te gustara-le dije besándola.

Nos besamos durante unos minutos, luego nos separamos.

Bueno, voy a seguir con la tarea-me dijo ella mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Vale, te espero-le dije mientras nos separábamos.

Esperé a Astrid hasta que acabó y luego fuimos a la academia.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar, esperamos unos minutos hasta que llegaron los demás, cuando llegaron nos despedimos, ya que habíamos acabado las tareas y fui a la fragua.

Trabajé durante casi toda la tarde, tenía el regalo prácticamente hecho.

¡Hipo! ¿cómo va ese regalo para Astrid?-me preguntó Bocón.

Muy bien, esta casi acabado-le dije sonriente.

¡Me alegro mucho chico! ¿ya sabes como se lo vas a pedir?-me preguntó mientras se cambiaba su "mano".

Bueno, como te dije tengo planeado pedírselo durante la fiesta, supongo que le daré el regalo y...¡DIOSES!-grite.

¡¿Que?!-preguntó Bocón exaltado.

¡El anillo! ¡No tengo en anillo!-le dije mientras me daba golpes en la cabeza.

¡¿CÓMO?!-me preguntó Bocón

Estaba tan centrado en el regalo que se me a olvidado hacer el anillo-le dije mientras buscaba el boceto que ya tenía del anillo.

Dioses...solo me pasaba esto a mi.

Pov normal:

Y así fue como Hipo tuvo que quedarse toda la noche haciendo el anillo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, pero prefería tenerlo ya listo. Y el regalo también estaba casi acabado, así que estaba "tranquilo".

Pasaron los días y ya solo quedaba uno para la fiesta de Snoggletog. Los vikingos estaban contentos por la fiesta, pero también echaban en falta a Estoico.

Los jinetes de dragones junto con Valka, fueron a llevar a los dragones a la otra isla y prepararon todo para que los que se quedaban en la isla pudieran hacer eclosionar sus huevos. La decoración estaba ya terminada, todo estaba en orden.

Pov Astrid:

Mañana sería Snoggletog, el regalo que tengo para Hipo lo tengo ya listo. Hipo a estado ocupado estos días en la fragua haciendo esa tarea suya tan secreta, me daba curiosidad saber de que se trataba pero bueno...

Iba de camino a su casa, recordé lo que paso hace unos días y me sonroje, estos días he estado pensando que con las fiestas y eso...bueno...tal vez...agg Astrid deja de pensar en esas cosas.

Llamé a su puerta y me abrió el.

Hola Astrid-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Hipo ¿y tu madre?-le pregunte.

No esta, a salido a comprobar la zona de eclosión de los huevos-me dijo tranquilamente.

Aaa...bien, ¿y que tenías pensado hacer?-le pregunte nerviosa.

Quería llevarte a un sitio-me dijo sonriente.

¿Donde?-le pregunte.

Es una sorpresa. Ahora, si me permites...-me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta y me ponía una venda en los ojos.

¿Hipo que...?-le pregunte.

Tranquila, vamos a ir en Desdentao ¿te parece?-me dijo al oído.

Emm claro-le respondí. Desde luego, este Hipo me daba muchas sorpresas.

Me llevó hasta Desdentao y le oí decirle a Tormenta si no le importaba quedarse en la isla, a lo que ella le respondió con pequeño gorgojeo. Me subió y yo me abraze a su espalda.

Volamos un rato hasta que el me dijo que ya habíamos llegado, me bajo con quedado de Desdentao y me quitó la venda.

Estábamos en el acantilado que Hipo había descubierto antes de la guerra contra Drago, solo que...estaba decorado con adornos de Snoggletog y había una manta y comida en el suelo.

Y bien...¿te-te gusta?-me pregunto moviendo sus manos exageradamente, dioses ¿lo hacía a propósito?

Me-me encanta...vaya Hipo es...precioso ¿cuando lo has preparado todo? pensaba que estabas ocupado en la fragua-le pregunté sorprendida.

Bueno...he estado viniendo de aqui a allí. Quería celebrar antes Snoggletog contigo-me dijo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

Le sonreí y le bese. Le pillo por sorpresa pero enseguida empezó a corresponderme, me abrazo por la cintura y yo le acariciaba el pelo. No separamos cuando no podíamos ya respirar y me llevó de la mano a la manta que había en suelo.

Me dijo que había cocinado todo el y que había venido antes de que yo hubiera llegado a su casa.

Comimos y cuando acabamos nos tumbamos mirando el paisaje que teníamos delante.

Yo tenía la cabeza en su pecho y el tenía su brazo rodeandome la cintura. Desdentao se había ido hacia una parte más alejada para poder dormir. Estuvimos hablando y riendo mientras nos acordabamos de todas nuestras aventuras.

Empezó a hacerse de noche y empezamos a recoger. Había sido una tarde increíble.

Hipo me acompañó hasta mi casa y vi que Tormenta estaba en su establo tumbada.

¡Hola Tormenta! ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunte acariciándola.

Me contesto con un gruñido y un golpecito en el hombro.

Pov Hipo:

Fue una tarde perfecta con la mejor chica de todo el mundo y mañana...le pediría que se casara conmigo.

Bueno M'lady, creo que es hora de despedirnos-le dije mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Pues si...tengo ganas de que llegue ya mañana-dijo mientras me cogía las manos.

Y yo...no sabes cuanto-le dije.

Vaya, ¿y eso?-me preguntó.

Mañana lo sabrás-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Esta bien, pero espero que esa sorpresa me guste-me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Seguro que si-le dije.

Nos despedimos y me fui con Desdentao a casa. Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

Siento dejaros con la intriga x3 pero os prometo que mañana no os arrepentireis :)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :D

Y...¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, he aquí el final del fic. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que lo han leído, han comentado o dado a favoritos. En serio, mil gracias ❤

Y como dije, iba a hacer que Hipo y Astrid tuvieran su momento...(you know what I mean) pero sera algo suave, no estoy preparada para hacer algo fuerte xD

Y sin nada más que decir: ¡Disfrutar del último capítulo! :D

* * *

Pov Hipo:

Por fin había llegado el día de Snoggletog. Hoy le pediré a Astrid que se case conmigo.

Estoy nervioso no voy a dudarlo, tanto tiempo planeado y con el regalo ya acabado solo me queda la proposición. Pero después de la tarde que pasamos ayer, estoy seguro que ella aceptara.

Vamos Desdentao, hay que ir al gran salón-le dije mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Llegamos y los demás vikingos ya estaban preparando la cena para la fiesta, algunos dragones estaban por ahí ayudando a sus jinetes.

Seguramente Astrid estaba todavía en su casa, los días de fiesta solía despertarse un poco más tarde que los demás.

Me preguntaba que me iría a regalar ella por Snoggletog...bueno, fuera lo que fuera me encantaría (a no ser que fuera una jarra entera para mi solo de ponche de yak).

¡Hola hijo!-me saludo mi madre desde donde las mujeres preparaban la cena.

Fui hasta ella y la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola mamá ¿qué tal todo por aquí?-le pregunté.

Perfectamente hijo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte-me dijo con una sonrisa.-además estarás ocupado con lo de Astrid ¿no?-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

No, ayer acabe de hacer su regalo y el anillo, aunque lo último se me olvido hacerlo antes-le dije con un lijero sonrojo.

Aaa pues me alegro mucho hijo, estoy deseando que llegue ya la noche para poder ver a mi hijo proponiéndole matrimonio a la mujer que ama-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Gracias mamá, bueno tengo que irme, voy a buscar a la futura señora Haddock-le dije con mientras le daba un beso de despedida en la frente.

Jajaja muy bien hijo, hasta luego-me dijo mientras me iba.

Pov Astrid:

Acababa de despertarme y me di cuenta de que ¡Hoy es Snoggletog!

Me prepare rápidamente y me fije en el vestido que tenía listo para esta noche (aunque no me gustara mucho usar vestidos) pero hoy era una ocasión especial. Lo presentía.

Consistía en un vestido blanco con la parte de abajo de piel marrón y un cinturón también de piel, solo que llevaba unas decoraciones dibujadas. A parte de eso también llevaría mi capucha con las hombreras de metal. Y para terminar, iba a llevar el pelo suelto, solo que decorado como no, con una cinta de color rojo oscuro y unos pequeños circulo de metal.

Desayune y justo antes de salir oí que tocaban la puerta.

Buenos días M'lady ¿has dormido bien?-me preguntó Hipo recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Buenos días-le dije riéndome entre dientes-y si, he dormiedo muy bien-le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Me alegro mucho-me dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura-porque hoy será un día muy especial.

Salimos fuera y saludé a Tormenta y a Desdentao.

Sabes, se me a ocurrido que como esta todo controlado podríamos...no se, ir a volar un poco, echar una carrera...-me dijo Hipo de repente-y volver justo antes de la fiesta, así no nos aburrimos mucho.

Me quede mirándole mientras pensaba en que podría estar pasándole por la cabeza. Su comportamiento estos últimos días a sido raro, tantas demostraciones de amor (y una que casi llega a más) y ahora esto...

¿Tu estas planeando algo Haddock?-le pregunté mientras le miraba con sospecha.

¿Yo? Claro que no, solo quiero pasar un rato con mi novia-me dijo lo más inocentemente posible.

Mm...esta bien. Pero que quede claro que pienso ganarte-le dije mientras subía a Tormenta. Preferí no decir nada más, fuera lo que fuera me acabaría enterando, Hipo nunca me ocultaba nada.

Pov normal:

La pareja se adentró hasta el mar volando sobre sus dragones compitiendo por ver quien iba más rápido. Llegaron a la zona en la que habían rocas enormes perfectas para hacer maniobras de esquivacion. Decidieron competir para ver cual de ellos llegaba más rápidamente hasta una roca que había a unos metros de donde ellos se habían parado.

Emprendieron el vuelo y la competencia estaba muy reñida entre la pareja, Astrid había llevado un poco de pollo para Tormenta y le dio un poco, mientras que Hipo, que recientemente también había mejorado la cola de Desdentao la activo para así, adelantar a una asombrada Astrid.

El primero en llegar a la meta fue Hipo, seguido por Astrid unos segundos más tarde.

Hipo recibió a su novia con un "¿donde está mi premio?" seguido por una sonrisa parecida a la de un niño después de hacer bien una tarea. A lo que Astrid después de bajarse de Tormenta le premio (no sin antes darle un golpe en el hombro) con un beso.

Estuvieron volando un rato más hasta que vieron que tenían que irse a preparase para la fiesta.

Hipo y Astrid se despidieron con un "luego te veo" y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Pov Hipo:

Llegue a casa y subí a mi cuarto a vestirme para la fiesta. Desdentao me siguio y se tumbo en su roca, estaba agotado después de tanto volar.

Abrí mi armario y saque la ropa que llevaría. Consistía en mi túnica verde (ahora más grande) y unos pantalones marrones, solo que esta vez llevaría una capa de pelo parecida a la de mi padre.

Tenía el regalo de Astrid y el anillo guardados separados en unas cajas que también había hecho yo. Me vestí y se me ocurrió ponerle a Desdentao un lazo con un cascabel. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero le dije que hoy era un día especial y que me hiciera el favor de llevarlo. El solo me miro con cara de pocos amigos y bajo las escaleras como diciendo "que se le va a hacer" y le segui a fuera. Me subí en el y fuimos hacia el gran salón.

Pov Astrid:

Termine de vestirme y solo me quedaba peinarme un poco antes de ir hacia el gran salón. Mientras me peinaba pensé en si a Hipo le gustaría el regalo que tenía para el, no era nada muy especial, pero esperaba que le gustara.

Acabe de peinarme y baje al establo de Tormenta.

Bueno Tormenta, es hora de ir a la fiesta-le dije mientras me subía en ella.

Al cabo de poco llegamos a las puestas del gran salón y vimos como ya casi todos los vikingos estaban ya dentro.

Entramos y vi como la gente se me quedaba mirando. No le di importancia y fui a buscar a los chicos.

Pov Hipo:

Yo y los demás estábamos sentado en una mesa esperando a que llegara Astrid. Mi madre, Eret y Bocón estaban sentados con los padres de los chicos mientras que los dragones habían ido a jugar por no se sabe donde.

¡Wow! Mirar a Astrid-dijo Brusca mientras la señalaba.

Sentí que mi corazón casi se salia del pecho. Astrid estaba increíblemente preciosa. La mire con mi típica cara de tonto enamorado y ella solo se sonrió mientras veía que se ponía un poco roja.

Hola chicos-saludo Astrid mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me besaba la mejilla.

Vaya Astrid estas increíble-le dijo Patapez.

Bah, no es para tanto mi princesa si que esta hermosa esta noche-dijo Mocoso mirando a Brusca. Si que había cambiado.

Alejate de mi-dijo Brusca con cara de asco.

Bah, yo estoy muy bien como estoy-dijo Chusco.

Mientras los demás estaban a lo suyo me acerqué a en oído y le Astrid y le dije-Estas verdaderamente preciosa M'lady.

Ella se río entre dientes y me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Estuvimos todos charlando hasta que llegó la hora de que nos diéramos los regalos. Astrid y yo teníamos pensado darnos el regalo en privado, por eso cuando el resto termino de verlos, nosotros nos fuimos fuera del gran salón.

Bueno...¿y que tienes para mi?-le pregunte mientras la miraba a esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

No es nada especial...pero bueno, ojala te guste-me dijo mientras me daba una pequeña caja.

Dentro había un collar con un pequeño trozo de metal, en el centro estaba dibujado el símbolo del jefe-dale la vuelta-me dijo Astrid. Le di la vuelta y vida que tenia grabadas las letras H.H.H III y un corazón.

Es perfecto, muchas gracias Astrid-le dije mientras la besaba-¿lo has hecho tu?-le pregunte.

Si, no eres el único que sabes guardar secretos-me dijo sonriendome.

En serio, me encanta-le dije mientras me lo ponía por fuera de la túnica.

Bueno, creo que es mi turno-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Claro M'lady-entonces le di la caja y ella lo abrió.

Pov Astrid:

Dentro de la caja había...¿otra caja?

¿Y esto?-le pregunte.

Sacala-me dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa.

La saque y vi que tenía una pequeña manivela en un lado.

Dale unas vueltas-me dijo el.

Empecé a girarla y...

¡Sale música!-le dije emocionada.

Y no cualquiera. Veras mi madre y mi padre tenían su canción para ellos dos y la cantaron juntos antes de que...bueno ya sabes...y le he pedido a mi madre que me la enseñara. Me ha costado tiempo hacerla hasta que conseguí que salieran los sonidos adecuados...espero que te guste-me dijo el.

Yo gire la malivela hasta que acabo la canción y le mire.

Me encanta Hipo...es...es precioso-le dije mientras me abalanzaba a sus labios.

Luego de separnos Hipo me cojio de la mano.

Me alegra mucho el que te guste, pero tengo otra sorpresa para ti-me dijo acariciandome la mejilla.

¿A si?-le pregunte.

Si, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para que te la de-me dijo-ademas tenemos que entrar ya, tengo que dar el discurso de Snoggletog.

Bueeno,esta bien-le dije mientras guarda la caja.

Entramos otra vez al salón y yo me fui a sentar con los chicos mientras Hipo iba a buscar a su madre para el discurso. Fueron juntos hasta el pequeño escenario que habían montado.

Ejem, bien, quiero felicitaros a todos por el gran trabajo que habéis hecho, y no digo solo ahora, si no también después de la guerra que tuvimos contra Drago Puñosangriento. Su ataque dejo muchos destrozos en la isla y...en nosotros. Mi padre, Estoico el inmenso fallecio en aquella guerra. No niego el como, pero tampoco culpo, solo quiero que deciros las mismas palabras que mi madre me dijo a mi "los dragones buenos controlados por personas malas hacen cosas malas" y eso fue lo que paso. Mi mejor amigo estaba controlado por el alfa que Drago tenía y no sabía lo que hacía. Por eso, no quiero que guardéis rencor, la guerra acabó y esperemos que sea así por mucho tiempo.

Yo ahora soy el jefe, se que aveces no me veo a mi mismo capaz de llevar todo este peso, pero eso se me olvida con la ayuda de vosotros, de mis amigos, de mi madre y...de mi novia. A ella que fue la que me animo a ser el jefe antes de que la guerra comenzara, ella que siempre está ahí para mi, la que me ayuda siempre que lo necesito. Astrid Hofferson ¿puedes venir?

Dioses ¿qué estaba pasando?

Rápidamente fui hacia el. Me cogio de las manos y siguió hablando.

Astrid, sabes que te he querido desde que éramos pequeños, aunque tu no me prestaras atención yo estába perdidamente enamorado de ti. Tu fuiste la primera persona en saber mi secreto, en conocer a Desdentao y ver los maravillosos que son los dragones. Después de eso nos hemos ido acercando hasta que un día tuve el valor de pedirte que salieras conmigo. Y por eso, hoy mismo tengo el valor y la esperanza de que digas una respuesta afirmativa.

Dioses no podía ser real ¿estoy soñando?

Pov Hipo:

Me arrodillé y saque la caja que contenía el anillo.

Astrid Hofferson, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...por eso ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-le pregunte.

Vi como ella se llevaba las manos a la boca y miraba el anillo, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Yo...yo...¡ACEPTO!-me grito mientras se tiraba encima mio y me besaba.

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos y gritos.

Por Odín Hipo es precioso ¿esto era lo que estabas haciendo?-me pregunta mientras le pongo el anillo. Era de plata decorado con una piedra azul incrustada. Estaba sujeta por un pequeño Nadder Mortífero.

Si, por eso te dije que seguramente te iba a gustar-le dije cuando le puse el anillo.

Hipo...te amo. Mucho-me dice antes de volver a besarme.

Después del gran anuncio pensamos cuando podríamos casarnos y en donde.

¿Qué te parece si la boda es después de la próxima luna llena?-Le pregunte a Astrid.

Me parece perfecto, estoy deseando casarme contigo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Sabes creo que también se donde podría ser la boda-le dije.

Dime-me dijo.

¿Qué te parece delante de la figura de mi padre?-le pregunte.

Me parece un gesto muy tierno de tu parte, es una forma de que el también este con nosotros-me respondido ella mientras me cogía de la mano.

Bien, pues ya esta decidio. ¿Vamos a decírselo a los demás?-le pregunte.

Claro-me dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Nuestros amigos y mi madre se pusieron felices al saber la fecha y el lugar de la boda. Todos los vikingos nos apoyaron y nos dieron la enhorabuena.

Muy pronto, Astrid y yo estaríamos casados.

* * *

*Al cabo de dos lunas llenas*

Pov normal:

Hoy era un día importante en Mema, el jefe de la isla y su prometida iban a casarse.

Los vikingos daban los últimos retoques a la decoración mientras que los novios se preparaban para su gran día.

La novia estaba siendo ayudada por su amiga y la madre de su prometido. Mientras que el novio era ayudado por sus tres amigos y su mentor.

La hora de ir hacia en lugar en el que se celebraría la boda llegaba y el novio y sus amigos fueron hacia allí.

La novia todavía tenía que esperar a que dieran la señal para que fueran hacia en lugar.

Pov Hipo:

Hoy era el gran día, estaba echo un matojo de nervios, ya no sabia cuantas veces había ya secado mis manos en los pantalones que llevaba de lo mucho que me sudaban.

Llevaba una blusa de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones marrones y la misma capa de piel que llevé en la fiesta de Snoggletog. Y por supuesto el collar que Astrid me regaló.

Hipo no estés nervioso, todo va a salir bien-me dijo Bocón.

Si...lo se...estoy bien...muy bien-le decía mientras respiraba muy rápido.

A este paso la novia se va a quedar viuda antes de tiempo-dijo Chusco riéndose.

Esta claro que el día de mi boda yo no estaré tan nervioso-dijo Mocoso con aire de superidad, aunque en el fondo mentía.

¡Ya es la hora!-Gritó uno de los vikingos presentes.

Entonces un segundo hizo sonar el cuerno que también se usaba para las carreras de dragones.

Pov Astrid:

Bueno, ya es la hora querida-me dijo Valka.

Estaba nerviosa. Iba a casarme, estaba a unos minutos de casarme con el hombre que amo.

Tranquila Astrid, seguro que Hipo está más nervioso que tu-me dijo Brusca sonriendome.

Salimos de mi casa y fuimos hasta la gran figura de Estoico.

Mi vestido era blanco, estaba decorado con flores que habían recogido unas horas antes algunas mujeres de la aldea. Llevaba un recogido que me dejaba algunos pelos sueltos alrededor de mi cara.

Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando y...ahí estaba el.

Pov normal:

La pareja de enamorados por fin se junto. La novia rió un poco al ver a su prometido temblando ligeramente. Mientras que el estaba maravillado ante la belleza de ella.

La novia llego al lado de el y se cojieron de las manos mientras se sonreían.

La matriarca inició la ceremonia mientras que el mentor del novio traducía las runas que la anciana escribía.

Y así continuo la ceremonia hasta que llegó la hora de que los novios se dijeran el "si quiero"

Primero fue el novio, que después de decir lo mucho que la amaba a su prometida dijo un "si quiero"mientras la miraba a los ojos con mucha ternura.

Luego, llegó el turno de la novia, ella también dijo lo mucho que lo amaba a el y lo feliz que era en ese momento y dijo "si quiero" mientras soltaba una pequeña lágrima de felicidad.

Y así. La ceremonia dio por concluida luego de un "podéis besaros".

La pareja se beso con una felicidad inmensa y pasión. Se separson y miraron hacia la figura del difunto padre de el. Sabían que el desde el Valhala estaría feliz.

Pov Hipo:

Ya eramos marido mujer. Era realmente feliz en ese momento, pero también me entristecía el ver que mi padre no había estado conmigo, pero si mi madre, a la que creía muerta pero ahora estaba a mi lado.

La fiesta de después de la boda se llevó acabo en el gran salón. Los dragones también estaban en la fiesta, bueno, no todos algunos tuvieron que quedarse fuera al no haber espacio para todos.

Astrid y yo bailamos y reímos, eramos felices el uno al lado del otro. Poco a poco se fue haciendo de noche y...bueno, Astrid y yo teníamos que ir a nuestra noche de bodas.

Nos retiramos de la fiesta y fuimos a mi casa. Mi madre y yo hablamos de que no quería hacer esa vieja costumbre de que tenían que ver como Astrid y yo...lo hacíamos para ver si se consumaba el matrimonio. Me costó un poco que la gente lo aceptara, pero al final se acabaron dando por vencidos.

Y aquí estabamos Astrid y yo. En mi cuarto. Solos.

¿Estas nerviosa?-le pregunté.

Un poco, pero se que tu no me harías daño-me respondió ella mientras me agarraba las manos y me miraba a los ojos.

Y fue entonces cuando al mirarla a los ojos me dieron el valor para besarla como nunca lo había hecho. Ella se sorprendió pero me correspondió con la misma intensidad que yo.

Poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa, yo la besaba por todas partes, era demasiado hermosa. Ella solo suspiraba cerca de mi oído, en un segundo, habíamos acabado sin nada encima. La seguí besando y acariciando por todas partes de su hermoso cuerpo.

Hipo...hazlo ya...-me dijo ella susurrando.

La bese y me posicione en su entrada, la mire a los ojos y ella me sonrió dándome a entender que continuara. En un solo movimiento la penetre, ella dio un gemido de dolor, pero me dijo que continuara, di un último empujón y rompí la barrera que la convirtió en mía.

Ella soltó una pequeña lágrima, pero yo rápidamente la bese y se la limpie mientras le daba tiempo para que se acostumbrara a mi. Unos pocos minutos después ella me dijo que continuara, y así lo hice. Empece lentamente, pero ella al cabo de poco me pidió que fuera más rápido. Estuvimos un rato asi mientras yo la llenaba de besos y más caricias, ella gemía y decía mi nombre mientras me correspondía los besos.

Al cabo de un raro los dos sentimos que íbamos a acabar. Y así fue, yo le di una ultima estocada y ella se aferró a mi espalda mientras yo la llenaba con mi esencia y gritabamos cada uno el nombre del otro.

Pov Astrid:

Mientras nos recuperabamos Hipo se tumbó a mi lado respirando agitadamente, yo cogía aire mientras me daba cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Hipo y yo habíamos hecho el amor. Ahora eramos uno.

Mi respiración se volvió normal y puse mi cabeza en su pecho. El se dio cuenta y me acarició el pelo.

¿Cómo te encuentras?-me pregunto.

Bien...cansada, ¿y tu?-le dije.

Igual, muy cansado-me dijo mientras se reia.

¡Oye! No te rías-le dije ofendida mientras le golpeaba el pecho.

¡Auch! Perdona-me dijo.

Le mire y le saqué la lengua, de verdad que Hipo era un caso.

Te quiero Astrid-me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Yo también te quiero Hipo-le dije mientras me acercaba a el.

Nos besamos y me volví a tumbar junto a el.

¿Sabes Astrid?, ahora mismo me siento muy feliz. Nunca llegue a pensar que algún día estaríamos así, casados y...así-me dijo mientras nos señalaba.

Ayy Hipo-le dije sonrojandome mientras le daba otro pequeño golpe-la verdad...yo también soy muy feliz, y se que contigo siempre lo seré.

Y así, fue como nos volvimos a besar y poco a poco empezamos a empezar lo que hacía un rato habíamos acabado.

Y como. Si nos queríamos y amábamos sobre todo lo demás, no importaba el que, si fuera malo, juntos lo soluccionaríamos, si era bueno, juntos lo disfrutaríamos, éramos felices juntos y sabíamos que siempre íbamos a estar así, juntos.

** _Fin_**

* * *

Ay madre mía :') estoy llorando hasta yo.

Y bueno, aquí esta el final del fic. No pensé que iba a escribir tanto en el último capítulo, pero quería que quedara lo mejor posible, y la parte lime...no se como me ha quedado, es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Pero espero que os guste :D

Y dicho esto, os deseo un feliz año nuevo y que sigáis leyendo mis fics :)

¡Besos y abrazos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

He cambiado algunas cosas y corregido otras, si veis algo que este mal me gustaría que me lo dijerais :)

También corregire y editare "Love in the battlefield" pero serán cosas pequeñas.


End file.
